Camping for the Night/Fire
This is when they set up a camp and then prehistoric bugs set the camp on fire in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Later our heroes are camping and Clemont's inventions made dinner for everyone) Clemont: Dinner's ready. Max Taylor: Alright! It's about time, cause I'm starving! Michelangelo: Save some food for me! Biyomon: Go on dig in. (Then they eat the food) Tai Kamiya: Oh, yeah! I haven't had a meal like this, my stomach is chiming! Clemont: I'm glad you like it. Serena: I've made pokepuffs. Ash Ketchum: Oh boy! (eats the pokepuffs) They're so good! Pikachu: Pika! (Tino's Pokemon Team eats the Pokepuffs) Lucario: There so yummy. Takato Matsuki: Tell me about it! Calumon: Food! Food! (Calumon eats some food) Agumon (Data Squad): More please. Clemont: Sure thing. Tai Kamiya: Hey, Takato, want some Pig feet? Takato Matsuki: No, thanks! (Tai laughs) Matt Ishida: How gross! Tai Kamiya: I knew, you didn't like pig feet! (Guilmon snag a pig feet) Agumon: Hey! That's mine! I was saving that! Guilmon: Sorry. Zoe Drake: That Agumon sure is pretty hungry. Laura: Not bad for Marcus' Digimon who can eat everything. Thor: (sets Mijolnir on the floor) Thor: 'Oh no, it's much more than that, my friend. '''Hawkeye: '(drunk) "Whosoever, be he worthy, shall have the power," whatever, man! It's a trick! (Tai goes to Max) '''Tai Kamiya: Here you go, Max. Hamburgers, pizza, fries, and a milkshake. Max Taylor: Thanks, it look better than usual. Tai Kamiya: You like it? Have some more. Enjoy. (At the campfire) Tino Tonitini: You know guys, Max has been over there by himself. Sunset Shimmer: How about we give him some slack. Alvin: Sounds fun with me. G-Merl: Hey Max! How about you come sit with us. Max Taylor: Really? You mind? Dr. Z: Yeah, there's one seat left for you sit. Max Taylor: Why thank you. You know this is how I been included in your- (sits on a Whoopee Cushion) (Tuck laughs) Everyone: Tuck! Tuck: I'm sorry. I can't resist. Twilight Sparkle: Tuck! That wasn't very nice! Sora Takenouchi: You're so immature, Tuck! Trying to pull our good friend a prank?! Danielle Phantom: (Punches Tuck in the face) You idiot! Serena: What is wrong with you?! Pranking our friend like that?! Cera: If you do this again, I'm gonna ram you with my horns! Matt Ishida: Never ever, prank, Max, like that ever again! Raphael: Or better yet, I can beat him up and say sorry by force. Aqua: Hey, don't you ever close that book? Ventas: Yeah, you've looked at that thing a several times. Max Taylor: Yeah, but one thing doesn't add up. Sora: What do you mean? Max Taylor: You see, in this passage here, the wizard seems to be leading up to something. He calls it "The heart of Dinolantis." It could be the power source the legends refer to. But then it cuts off. It's almost like there's a missing page. Agumon: A missing page? Captain America: What happened to the missing page? Max Taylor: Don't know. Deadpool: '''This calls for a camp fire song. (pulls a guitar out of nowhere) '''Owen Grady: Not a good time, Deadpool. You know I used to be in the military before I became a dinosaur trainer. Max Taylor: For real? Owen Grady: Yeah, I was in the US Navy when I discovered my first dino, Blue. I'd raised her and the other raptors since 2013. And it was until I became their alpha. I'd trained them for 2 years, until they are fully grown. I mess those raptors. Takato Matsuki: Awesome story. Max Taylor: What about you, Tai? Tai Kamiya: Well you see, we we're once ordinary children until we see the Greymon fighting against Parrotmon and we've become the DigiDestined before we meet our Digimon partners. We defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters and then Apocalymon and save two worlds. Twilight Sparkle: Well, time to rest for the night. Starlight Glimmer: Agreed. Boogly: '''Let's get some nice sleep. '''Applejack: Good idea. Iron Man: We should get some sleep. It's 10 pm. (They've put out the fire) (And cut to everyone has set up their tents, but Max's did not) Double-D: Are you going to pitch up your tent, Max? Max Taylor: Uh, I did. Double-D: Let me help you with that. (Double-D helps fixing Max's tent) Max Taylor: Guess I'm still a little rusty, if I haven't I can't be. I haven’t gone camping since... since the last time my dad took me. Maisie Lockwood: I never get a chance to meet your dad. What was he like? Max Taylor: My dad was the greatest adventurer ever. And my dad wanted to be famous adventurer that ever lived, and he was good at adventuring. And I've did the same thing too... (laughs) Zoe Drake: What's so funny. Rex Ancient: Yeah what is it? Max Taylor: Just thinking. One time my dad and I went digging in the dig area. That was when I found something shinning in the water. It was caveman arrowhead. Well, you'd think I'd found a lost civilization... the way my dad carried on about it. It wasn't until I was 7 that I realized that the arrowhead was just some compressed shale mixed with zinc pyrite that had fractured... into an isosceletic triangulate. Donald: (chuckles) This is so cute. Max Taylor: So, Sora... uh no offence but, how did a kid like you get chosen by the keyblade? Sora: '''I was an ordinary boy wonder around my business, but when the Heartless came to Destiny Island, a keyblade appeared into my hand out of nowhere and I fought them off one by one. But they swallowed Destiny Island. '''Zoe Drake: (taking off her sneakers and socks) Now that's interesting. At first, Max, Rex, and I were just ordinary kids, until dinosaurs came to out lives on day. Then, we saved the dinosaurs from the Alpha gang one time, until they reformed and joined our side. We worked together to stop the Space Pirates and saved the universe too. Tino Tonitini: What about you Jenny, what's your story? Jenny Wakeman: As for me, I just like to save the world. Brad: Come on, Jenny, tell them the truth. Jenny: All I wanted is to find someone who loves me, even though I save the world and stuff. But I want a man, someone is kind and nice, and all sorts of things. I want someone to love just the way I am. Sunset Shimmer: Did it work out as planned? Jenny: Sometimes yes. But sometimes, no. But I will find him one day. That very day. Serena: Hope so. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, me too. '''Tai Kamiya: Alright, good night. (Yawns) I'm going to sleep now. (He's now asleep) (Then, they see Brad with Rainbow Dash) Brad: So Rainbow Dash, whatzup babe. Wanna go to the movies? (Rainbow Dash slaps him across the face and leaves) Max Taylor: What's Brad's story? Cera: Trust me, Max. You don't want to know. Ducky don't tell him. Jenny shouldn't told us. But she did. Now I'm telling you, you don't want to know. (She blows out the candle and everyone goes to sleep. Few hours later, as the crew are asleep, the figures arrived and search around the campsite) Deadpool: (as he is asleep) I'm gonna... (snores) get you (snores) Laura: (as she is asleep) Kiss me, Tino. Kiss me, Tino. (The figures looked everywhere until one of them sees the picture of the 1,000 year old Legendary Pokemon War that started and destroyed Dinolantis) Mordecai: (as he is asleep) Mm. Margaret, more coffee please. Rigby: (as he is asleep) I'm the pizza king! Ash Ketchum: (as he is asleep) I'm the Pokemon Master. Serena: (as she is asleep) I love you, Ash. (The that figure dig through Max's backpack and sees a picture of him and his father, that was until the figure hear Max wake up, so they went away) Max Taylor: (yawns) Who's there? (He gets his flashlight, turns it on and walks pass the two tents and toward the strange light, and flashes his light on it, and came out was a bunch of fireflies) Max Taylor: Whoa. Hey. Shoo! (He tries to kill the bug, but the bug gots the paper on fire.) Max Taylor: HOLY SMOKES!! (And then, he sees the other bugs gets the tents on fire) Max Taylor: Fire. (runs across the tents) Fire! Fire! Fire! Wake up! FIRE!! Colonel Violet: (looks at her clock) I'm gonna get him. (Peeks out of his tent) Max get back to bed. (She sees all the tents are on fire) Sandbar: What's going? (Sees fire) FIRE!!! Tai Kamiya: Max, what's going on?! T.K. Takaishi: Fire! Laura: Oh, no! Muscle Man: Oh, no, bro! Max Taylor: Get out of the tent now! Everybody go, go, go, go! (Everyone is trying to put out the fire) Natalie: Put more water on that fire! Colonel Violet: No time! Get us out of those caves! Move it! Move it! Move it! (The trucks started and try to go across the bridge, when the firefly are around them) Zoe Drake: Jump, Max! Jump! (Max jumps and Zoe catches him and help him get on the trunk) Ed: Out for Ed, Eddy! Edd: So much undone! Unsaid! Mother and Father will be so annoyed! (Then, one truck explodes and the other one blow up causing the bridge to crack down and the trucks slided down with it) Donatello: Oh no! No, no, no, no!! Owen Grady: Maisie, hang on! (Then the trucks fall on the ground below the broken bridge and went dark) Colonel Violet: (flashes fire on a match) Okay, who's not dead? Sound off. (Everyone groans in pain) Sunset Shimmer: Is everyone all right? Zoe Orimoto: We're fine. Takuya Kanbara: Man, my head hurts. Owen Grady: Man, those fireflies sure can bring fire. Claire Dearing: Maisie, are you okay? Maisie Lockwood: Yeah, I'm okay. Patamon: Are you okay, T.K? T.K. Takaishi: I thought I was broken. Matt Ishida: What a relief. Marcus Damon: Man my butt hurts. Twilight Sparkle: I almost broke my wings. Rainbow Dash: Same goes for me. Fluttershy: Me, too. Tai Kamiya: Kari. Agumon. Are you okay? Agumon: I'm okay. Kari Kamiya: I'm okay. How about you, Gatomon? Gatomon: Same here, Kari. Maisie Lockwood: It's dark in here. Rex Ancient: Can somebody please turn on the light? Owen Grady: I've got it. (Owen turns on the car lights to bright the darkness) Tino Tonitini: At least, we're okay. Where are we? Tohka Yatogami: I don't know. Where's Shido?! Shido! Where are you!? Kotori Itsuka: I think I know where he is. Tohka Yatogami: You do? Where is he?! Kotori Itsuka: You're sitting on him. (Tohka realizes that she was sitting on top of Shido) Tohka Yatogami: Oh, I'm sorry, Shido. I thought you were- Shido Itsuka: It's okay, Tohka. I'm still here. (pets Tohka on the head, as she smiles) Colonel Violet: Clemont, give me a damage report. Clemont: Not bad as it have been. We'd totalled 4 and 7, but the driller looks like it's still running. Good thing, we'd landed on something soft. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Pomith ash. We seem to be in the base of a dorment volcano. (Then, Natalie fires a flare gun to the top) Natalie: It just keeps going. Thomas H. Norstein: Maybe that'll be our way out of here. (Then it hits the top of the volcano) Danielle Phantom: Maybe not. Twilight Sparkle: Well if I'm correct, the magma and lava has solitified in the boles of the volcano, simply blocking the exit. Applejack: Whoa, hang on there, Twilight. Are you sayin' this whole volcano can blow at anytime? Bonnie: Oh boy, I hope it doesn't erupt. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no, no, no, no. Only the volcano can erupt by an explosive force of great magnatude or something like that. (Jenny puts out the dynamite) Clemont: What the heck are you gonna do with that? Jenny Wakeman: Nothing. Cera: Now what? Colonel Violet: If we can blow the top of that, I think that will be our ticket way out of here back up to the surface. What do you think, Max? Max? Max? Zoe Drake: Hey, where's Max? Rex Ancient: Max is not here! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts